<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun's Story by Red_Leader76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776762">Sun's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Leader76/pseuds/Red_Leader76'>Red_Leader76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The perspective of Gods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Multi, Original Fiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Leader76/pseuds/Red_Leader76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the world of gods and follow Sun on his journey dealing with a past that haunts him and a future that scares him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The perspective of Gods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A part of the past that haunts me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter summary: we see a past fight between sun and moon when they were two extremes on opposite sides of the scale. Then we see how much sun has changed since then.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit down on the jewel encrusted bench next to her, close enough to touch but I dare not to. Silence surrounds us for a long moment almost as though we were stuck in a single, everlasting point in time. Time… be it the past, future, or even the present, none of them would grant us such a request as to stop. Not even for a single second. Time is the one thing that even gods as powerful as Moon and I cannot control, for it is far too wayward.</p><p>“Why did you do it?”</p><p>The sound of her voice pulls me from deep within my thoughts. Had I not grown used to her hushed voice I would have surely missed it. I take a deep breath before answering her question with a hint of a smile, “We both work in mysteriously similar yet different ways. Still, I have never inquired why you work the way you do, so I find it inappropriate that you question me.”</p><p>A moment passes, then the hard impact of skin against skin resounds down the crystal corridors and I find myself lying on the ground. Gold blood drips from the fresh wound on my cheek. Calmly, I apply pressure to the lightly bleeding injury and look up at Moon in all of her goddessly splendor.</p><p>The tears streaming down her face shimmer brightly in the faint light, accentuating her natural beauty; this is what I muse as her tears hit the intricate gold and turquoise floor. Beautiful white morning glory grows from where her tears hit the ground. As if trying to comfort her, they lovingly graze the skin of her ankles that the dress she wears doesn’t quite hide. How scandalous, for a lady of her status to wear a dress so revealing. I would laugh if it weren’t for the heavy atmosphere brought on by the situation at hand.</p><p>“I will ask you one more time.” The stern look she wears while looming over me sends shivers of exhilaration down my spine and throughout my entire body. How electrifying. Adrenaline is running through my blood and my heart is pounding fiercely inside of my chest; it’s a deafening sound in my ears. “Why did you do it? Why did you kill Veneti?” Her voice cracks and wavers as she speaks the name of her deceased friend, causing tears that are now full of uncharacteristic rage to spill from her carbon black eyes.</p><p>To see her suffer like this, it makes a part of me feel ashamed. Yet another, larger part of me finds great pleasure in the scene that is unfolding. Tired of craning my neck to look at her, I stand so that we are level. “Selene-“</p><p>“Don’t call me that! I’ve no longer given you permission to call me by my name!” Her tears fall faster while she shouts, “You lost that right when you went and killed my closest friend!” Her rampage of words continues on while I process the meaning behind that last sentence. As it begins to sink in I begin to wonder...</p><p>Pluto? Her closest friend? Not possible. Moon and I are two halves of a whole. That should make me her closest friend. My blood begins to boil and the intense aggression wafting off of her only makes my blood boil further. I see Moon raise her hand to strike me again but I catch her by the wrist before I am slapped once more tonight. My sudden action shocks her into silence.</p><p>The whisper of a smile that once adorned my face is gone. In its place is a look of pure insanity. It feels so natural, from the large grin to my wide eyed-stare. Making such a face seems to fit me perfectly, almost like I've done it thousands of times before.</p><p>My grip on her wrist increases as I give her a piece of my mind, “You describe me as being a monster, when in reality I have carried out my duties and restored order among the gods. I work hard while you gyrate around the earth, spoiling your elemental children. You cast a blind eye to your duties in keeping peace and order. Pluto would still be alive if you had taken care of your obligations instead of leaving me to try and keep everything up to par with the way Karma had!” My voice booms throughout the Celestial palace halls, “So go ahead and continue doing whatever you want whilst I alone bear the weight of Karma’s crown, continuously pivoting in order to keep all of the planets, as well as their <em>moons</em> in line.”</p><p>Panting slightly, I try to catch my breath after my outburst. Then, I let go of her wrist and calmly run my fingers through my hair in a useless attempt to tame the wild locks. I bring my focus back to moon, dawned in a look of indifference.</p><p>Moon is the opposite; she stares at me with her emotions written plainly across her features. That look, the one with which I receive for my fit of words, shows nothing but pure, unadulterated disgust. Interesting, I was expecting to see more emotions than just the one. Along with disgust I had anticipated to see horror or doubt... and perhaps even a hint of curiosity.</p><p>“<em>Sun</em>. Dare I say that you have changed. So much so that I am no longer sure that you are my other half, or the bright side of Karma.” As she speaks, disgust filters out of her voice and is replaced with worry and concern. “To reduce the number of high council members from eight to seven is an extraordinary feat in itself, but at what cost?”</p><p>Those midnight black eyes that try to peer into my soul are filled with distress and sorrow. She gazes at me for a second more, then turns and walks away, down one of the corridors. For a brief instance I stand there agape before I regain my senses and hurry after her. I call out to her multiple times, and no matter how fast I run it feels as though the distance between us continues to widen. The more I chase after her the further she gets from me. Once she is but a spec in the distance my vision starts to fade until I am plunged into the perpetual and suffocating pitch black of darkness.</p><p>I bolt upright in bed with a violent gasp. The thin silk duvet pools around my waist, and the chilled air in the room raises goosebumps on my heated skin. Taking a deep breath, I place a hand over my heart, hoping to soothe it into a slower rhythm.</p><p>Once calmed to a reasonable speed, my fingers move up from my chest to my face and ghost over the non-existent wound on my cheek that healed long ago. Not even the hint of a blemish remains. Why would it? After all, it was but a small injury, nothing more than a scratch. I’ve been through worse, the large range of scars covering my body is proof of that. Yet none of them have left me with such a deep wound as this. An invisible wound that haunts the mind. This type of damage is extremely difficult to heal.</p><p>My fingers brush against my empty eye socket before they drift lower to run across the long scar that spans from my cheek bone to my upper lip. It’s disgraceful for a god–especially one of my standing–to have such a marred face and body. It was a visible reminder of the unnecessary wars I've raged throughout my lifetime.</p><p>These depressing thoughts continue to wreak havoc on my mind until I hear the tapping of paws against the stone tile in my bedchambers. Looking up, I see my loyal dog star standing at the edge of my bed, his nub of a tail wagging excitedly. He brings me such happiness and comfort; I’m not sure what I would do without him. Die, I suppose.</p><p>I pat the space beside me, and the flaming boxer scrambles joyfully up onto the bed and lays beside me with his head in my lap. Sirius is my Koda; my ally. The only friend that didn’t leave me after I killed Pluto. A wave of serenity washes over me and silences my troubled mind as we sit in silence, enjoying one another’s company in this slightly chilly winter morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A bath with a hint of advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sun is an idiot and the constellations console him. Bath scene. Sorry not sorry for the shitty chapter summary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinking my eye open I stare up at the ceiling of my bedchambers. That’s weird, I don’t remember dozing off. </p><p> I hear Sirius grunt sleepily when I toss the messy covers to the side and get out of bed. What time is it? Hopefully I didn’t oversleep, I know I have something important to do today, but what is it, and more importantly, when is it? I’m sure I’ll remember it soon enough.</p><p>Walking over to the window, I pull the heavy curtains back and am temporarily blinded by the light that pours in. How ironic, the god of suns and stars is blinded by light. After the effects the light has on my eye subsides and I can see again I look out over the courtyard and spot a few high council members milling around together. They are too far for me to identify just who they are, but if I had to guess they are probably Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Moon.</p><p>Mercury and Mars have been trailing after Moon like lovesick puppies competing for attention and courting her since we broke up. Disgusting. It makes me want to vomit. Then there’s Jupiter, I’m not sure why he hangs around Moon but I think it’s just him acting like an overprotective father. I don’t blame him, those two idiots drooling over moon is quite unsightly.</p><p>After watching them for a moment more I scoff and walk away from the window and its view. There are more important things to do than snoop into the lives of others, like getting ready for this important thing that I can’t–for the life of me–remember.</p><p>I open the closet doors, and survey the articles of clothing hanging neatly inside. They consist of fine garbs and robes that are of the highest quality, but each outfit – no matter how similar they look to each other – is worn for different occasions. I can’t get dressed and show up to this thing only to not be wearing the appropriate garb! I would be targeted even more than I am now, if that’s at all possible…</p><p>My eyebrow twitches with irritation so I slam the closet doors shut and march back over to my bed. I lay on my back with a loud sigh and try to think of what the hell this thing that I’ve so carelessly forgotten is.</p><p>After what feels like forever, I decide that simply lying on my bed until I remember what I’ve forgotten is a waste of time and I could at least do something semi-productive whilst I try to reclaim my lost memory. So, I strip bear of my night wear, simply tossing it on a nearby chair and pull on a bathrobe, fully intent on taking a nice, hot, relaxing bath. Hopefully the healing properties in the water can cure me of my memory loss in the same way that it heals me of my physical wounds. Sadly, that hope has yet to become a reality but maybe someday the water will listen to my godly prayers and do what I wish it could.</p><p>Thankfully the walk from my bedchambers to the bathing room isn't too long but I still take my time as I leisurely glide down the hallway. Looking around me I see the intricate designs of the stained glass murals in the widows and at the colors they project as they dance on the floor. I never really gave it much thought as to just how much detail is really in these murals as they portray the stories of us celestial gods. They truly are quite beautiful. </p><p>I look at the beautifully captured past for a moment more before I recall what I am supposed to be doing. Thus I continue my walk to the bath. The door leading to said room is large and, like the rest of the palace, it is intricately designed. A depiction of the elemental god of water known as Kai is shown standing with his arms out-stretched and reaching up to the water constellations in the night sky.</p><p>I enter the underground hot springs and immediately it feels like I’m drowning due to the high humidity. The steam rising up off of the heated water makes the entire area feel like a sauna. Nonetheless, the feeling of the warm water on one's skin is quite nice once you get used to it. I walk to the edge of the water and drop my robe before getting in, hissing as my skin comes in contact with the steaming water. I sink myself deeper into the depths of the water till my aching muscles and bones slowly start to relax and the healing powers of the spring begin to work its magic on my body.</p><p>The solitude along with the soft sound of the bubbling water is very soothing. I would be more than content in staying here for a few decades, but of course something always has to come along and ruin it. Just as I was starting to enjoy myself I hear footsteps accompanied by multiple voices. I sigh and sink lower into the water, hoping that whoever is here won’t pay attention to me or stay long.</p><p>The voices grow louder, then stop suddenly. The silence tugs at my interest enough to make me look up and see who is responsible for barging in on my solitude and sullying my time of relaxation. I expected to see the high council members like Moon and her loyal followers Mars and Mercury, or even a few elemental gods but instead I see some of the members from the high court. Aquarius, Libra, and the Gemini twins stand at the entrance of the hot springs and stare at me. All three of the zodiac air signs, just my luck. “Hello Sun,'' Aquarius greets while giving a small wave and smile, “fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>I internally groan before replying with a forced smile plastered on my face, ”Indeed. I did not think that we would be seeing each other outside of the court house today.” Aquarius laughs as she saunters over and sits near me, on the edge with her legs in the water. The others follow suit but keep their distance; allowing me to have some personal space.</p><p>“Oh please, you know this is where the high court members love to congregate.” She clears her throat and continues, “Also, Saturn sent us to find you. Her seemingly never-ending patience is beginning to wear thin.”</p><p>At this point familiarities are over and done with, so Libra decides to join in on our lovely conversation. “Trust me when I say this Sun. It’s better to go to Saturn than force her to come find you herself.”</p><p>I roll my eyes at Libra’s words, “I’m not forcing her to do anything.” Libra starts to move closer to Aquarius as I carry on talking, “Why does Saturn want to see me anyways? She can hardly stand being in the same room as me for very long, and vice versa.”</p><p>Aquarius opens her mouth to speak but is shoved into the water by Libra. “Hush, I will take it from here”, Libra says while staring down a now drenched and slightly annoyed Aquarius. Libra steals the water bearer’s perch and unceremoniously grabs my ear with a malicious grin, “I won’t hesitate to drag you all the way to Saturn’s domain, Sun.”</p><p>Libra’s demeanor changed in the blink of an eye; the room feels much colder all of a sudden. These Air signs are dangerously volatile, it’s no wonder the other zodiacs call them crazy. Libra’s grip tightens for a moment before releasing my ear and giving Aquarius her perch back, which she gladly reclaims. </p><p>“Uhm, Sun?” One of the Gemini twins timidly takes a step forward and continues, “Aren’t you supposed to be at the party celebrating creation day?”</p><p>I give him a blank stare while the words register in my mind. The Party……. I’m so screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a very slow writer that is currently dealing with online classes and writer's block. Please leave comments and Kudos, they help me a lot! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>